Helpless
by coco.bean2010
Summary: Okay plot changes a lot so you have to stay with the story. The group faces many challenges but how much pressure can they handle? Eventual couplings. Rating may change. Chapter 8 up!
1. Gone Too Far

Hey everyone!I'm back with a whole new story.I'm hoping it turns out as successful as Boohbah Land! It may not seeing how this one is more of a drama/romance than anything!So read and review this story and tell me what you think!Some of the chapters in this fic may be songfics. I haven't decided yet.

Summary:Joey is put in the hospital,leaving Serenity with their abusive father. The rest of the gang is willing to do what they can to help but is it enough? Eventual Couples - Joey x Mai, & Yami x Serenity

_My Chemical Romance - thoughts_

Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge -Yugi to Yami

/Helena/ -Yami to Yugi

Chapter 1:Gone too far!

Serenity & her brother walked to school in silence after what had happened with their father last night.

Serenity was the first to speak,"Big brother?"

"Yea?"Joey answered numbly.

"Do you think things will get better for us eventually?"Serenity asked timidly.

"I sure hope so," Joey answered simply.Then he suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Joey!"Serenity yelled in panic.She dropped to her knees and shook him.He was now unconscious.When she couldn't get him up she screamed for help.Luckily Yugi,Tea,Ryo,&Tristan,were heading around the corner at that very moment.

"Serenity,what happened!"Yugi asked in a panicked voice.

"I-I-I don't know! He just stopped and collapsed!"Serenity yelled in a terrified voice.

Tea was the first to comfort the young teen."It'll be okay. We'll take him to see a doctor and they'll find out what's wrong,"Tea said calmly.Ryo also got down and helped to comfort her.

Tristan on the other hand new exactly what had happened. He remembered how abusive their father was.

At The Hospital

Serenity & the others sat quietly in the waiting room.They had been there a good hour or two and Joey still wasn't awake.Serenity felt tears of worry welling up in her eyes._I'm so _

_worried! Joey please wake up! Please!_Serenity begged in her mind.

Yami?

/What is it Yugi/

Do you think Joey will be okay?

/I sure hope so.He's a strong person he'll pull through this./

Okay Yami.Thanks for the reassurance.

/Anytime Yugi./

With those last words Yugi closed the mind link and looked over at Serenity,who had a worried expression on her face."Serenity."Yugi said as to get the young teenagers attention."Yes?"Serenity answered."He'll be fine."He encouraged her."Thanks Yugi,"she replied."Hey Yugi,can I talk to you?"Tristan asked."Sure."Yugi replied."Tea you too,"Tristan added. "Um,okay."Tea said. Tristan then pulled the other two into another hallway. "What is it?"Yugi asked. "Do you guys remember when Joey told us about his dad?"Tristan asked. Tea shivered remembering the whole conversation they all had about it."Yeah.Why?"she asked. "Let me guess:you think he did this,"Yugi stated. Tristan nodded. "We better go back and make sure everythings okay,"Tea stated. "Yeah,"Yugi agreed. They then returned to the lobby. When they arrived in the lobby they found Mai & Duke had shown up.They all sat in silence for a few minutes then the doctor arrived with news on Joey."Well it seems he has some internal bleeding,and is experiencing pain every now and then,"the doctor explained,"but he should be fine soon." "Thank you."Yugi stated acknowledge that they had heard the doctor. The doctor then turned and left the room.Then Yugi turned to Serenity,"See he's fine,"he said with a warm smile. "Thanks Yugi,"Serenity said with a slight smile returned to his. With that they all got up and went to visit Joey."Joey?"Serenity questioned as she walked into his room. "Yeah?"he answered back.

Serenity then ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug she possibly could at the time. "Joey you're okay."she said through tears. "Yea why wouldn't I be?"he asked. " I dunno,"she stated with a shrug as she wiped her eyes.She hated being so emotional.Yugi and the others smiled at seeing the two siblings together. "Well,we'll let you two have your alone time."Tea stated,as she and the others walked into the hallway for a while.Serenity then looked up at Joey,"So what are we gonna do?" she asked. "I dunno sis," he stated with a sigh,"but we have to get away from this guy somehow." "I know."she said. They then talked for a few minutes and then Joey sent Serenity to go get the others. A few minutes later she returned with everyone following. "Hey Joey!" Tea said in her usually cheerful voice. "How are ya?" Yugi asked. " 'Bout as good as I can be in a hospital," he answered. "So when do you guys plan on doing something about him?" Tristan asked propping himself against the wall. Joey and Serenity looked at the group then at each other in an uncomfortable silence. "I don't know." Joey said in a very monotone way. "YOU DON'T KNOW!" Tristan yelled in rage. "How can you not know Joey!" he continued. "Look at what he's done to you,look at what he what he does to Serenity!" Tristan said motioning to Joey in the hospital bed and Serenity standing next to him,bruises on both of their arms some on Serenity's legs,& plenty on their faces. Serenity looked to the ground and Joey looked at the wall in front of him. "Tristan yelling isn't gonna solve anything,"Yugi stated with a calm,stern,but gentle voice. "Well,help me explain that he needs to do something about that guy!" Tristan said. There was a bright light and Yami appeared in Yugi's place."Joey,I'm not going to scream and yell at you unlike Tristan."he stated in a calm tone. "However he is right you do need to do something about this." Joey just glared at the two in response. "Joey,Serenity, this is your problem to fix but,we'll help in anyway possible. However it's not our job to fix it." Yami stated. With those last few words everyone said their good-byes and left.

Wheeler residents

"Where the hell were you!" Barret Wheeler screamed alochol on his breath,as he smacked Serenity hard across the face. "Out...,"Serenity replied coldly. "Watch your attitude with me! Got it?" he yelled holding Serenity by the throat against the wall. He then released her and turned around,"Go to your room. I don't have the time to deal with you." he stated and Serenity went up to her room as her father picked up the phone and called some of his friends. "Hey. If you wanna have some fun before going home tonight come on over." with that he hung up and an evil smirk crossed his face.

Back at the Hospital

Joey needed to use the bathroom so he got up and started to look for the bathroom.

At that time Mai whom had secretly managed to stay at the hospital without anyone noticing,came down the hall after getting a diet soda.She spotted Joey and yelled out."Joseph,what are you doing out of your room!" Joey then turned around and suddenly found Mai with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I was so worried about you. I heard you were in a street fight,and those are..." Mai drifted off to silence. Joey looked down at her as if she had totally lost her mind. "Uh...why are you huggin' me Mai?" Joey asked a bit curious.

"Um...uh...I was just worried that's all. So,are you ok?" she asked pulling her arms away and straightening her shirt. While Joey folded his arms and faced the opposite direction. "Why would you care? We're not exactly the best of friends you know." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm tryin to find a restroom."Joey stated as he turned on his heel. Mai then held out her jacket,"You might need this." she stated. "Why would I need that?"Joey asked her.

"Um...well cause your butt is kind of showing through your hospital gown."she answered. Joey quickly blushed and took the jacket from her,covered himself,and set off to the restroom.

About 3 Days later

Joey is sitting in his hospital bed wondering why Serenity hasn't come to see him lately.Just then Yugi,Ryo,Mai,&Tea walked in interrupting his thoughts."Hey Joey,"Yugi said as if prepared to ask a question. "What?"Joey answered. "Have you seen Serenity?" Yugi asked. "Yeah she hasn't been at school since the day before you were put in the hospital."Ryo said. Joey started to say something but a sudden look of pure terror crossed his face. "Hey Yugi, can I get you and the gang to do me a favor?" he asked. "Sure Joey," Yugi answered. "What is it man?" Tristan asked. "I need you guys to go check on her for me. Okay?" he answered. "Sure Joey," Mai said,"we'll be happy to."

--- Outside the Wheeler Residents ---

Mai softly knocked on the door. When no one answered Tristan stepped up and knocked loud and clear enough for somebody to hear. A few seconds later Barret Wheeler stood face to face with the group of teenagers. "What do you want?" he asked. "Is Serenity home?" Ryo asked. "Yes but she's sick with a cold,"he lied. "Oh, well tell her we hope she gets well soon. Good - Bye." Mai said as they all loaded back into Tristan's car and left. With that Barret shut and locked the door and called Serenity downstairs. as soon as she made it downstairs she was greeted with her father's fist and that's the last thing she clearly remembered seeing.

Well tell me what you think. Positive comments only please!

Thank You!

Serenity-Yugioh-Fan05


	2. What's gonna happen?

**Hey everybody! Well I got 3 reviews so far and they all want me to continue so I will. Just a quick thing to ask if you read this please review! Well on with the story.**

_**Green Day - thoughts**_

**American Idiot - Yugi to Yami**

**/St. Jimmy/ - Yami to Yugi**

**Chatper 2 - What's gonna happen?**

**Serenity woke up with a pounding headache on the stairs. She got up to take some asprin but, found she couldn't mover her right arm.**

_**What happened? Why can't I move my arm? **_

**Serenity was so confused.All she wanted was Joey to be there with her,so she wouldn't be so afraid. All of the sudden she realized why she couldn't move her arm. It was broken. Serenity stood up and walked out the door heading for the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**Serenity walked into Joey's room with a cast on her arm. **

**"What happened Serenity?"Ryo asked with concern.**

**"Yeah your dad said you had a cold. You okay?" Tea asked.**

**"You believed him!" Serenity asked the group in disbelief.**

**"Not all of us Serenity. Just calm down." Yugi said.**

**Serenity sighed,then sat down next to Joey. For the rest of the afternoon the gang sat there and talked about a few random subjects.**

**About two months later the group was sitting in Yugi's living room talking.**

**"So,how about we all get together sometime this week and do something as a group?" Yugi asked.**

**/Hey we could all go eat on Friday at Lyght's. I'll pay./**

**Only if you really want to Yami.**

**/Yeah,it's no problem./**

**Okay Yami.**

**"Hey guys Yami offered to take everyone to Lyght's on Friday." Yugi announced. Everyone decided that was a good plan and they would all meet at Lyght's on Friday. With all said and done they all went home.**

**When Joey got home he received a call from Mai.**

**"Hey Joseph. I have a favor to ask you." she stated.**

**"Yeah Mai?" Joey asked.**

**"I have this party thing to go to with my parents on Friday and I can't get out of it." she explained.**

**"Okay and I come in to this how?" Joey asked.**

**"I need a date you half-wit,"Mai stated.**

**"Oh but what about Lyght's?"he asked.**

**"Well,we could always explain it to Yugi. I'm sure he'll understand." she said.**

**"Okay." Joey stated.**

**So by the time Friday rolled around Mai and Joey had the party. Duke and Tristan went to go see some horror movie with Tea. Ryo had to go visit some family. So that left Serenity and Yami alone. **

**"Where is everyone else?" Yami asked her.**

**"I dunno," she answered.**

**"Oh, well if you don't wanna stay you don't have to," Yami stated.**

**"No it's fine really," Serenity stated.**

**See secretly these two have had a major crush on each other for about a year now,& nobody knows. **

**"Um...okay." Yami said as he opened the door for Serenity to enter Lyght's.**

**Serenity thanked him before entering,a faint blush tinting her cheeks slightly.**

**They were seated soon after they entered,a waiter came and took their orders,and left.**

**"No offense when I say this but,they could've let us know they weren't coming,"Yami said referring to the rest of the gang.**

**"Oh that's okay. I understand what you mean perfectly."Serenity answered politely.**

**_I know exactly what you mean. _Serenity found herself drifting off into thought shortly after that. She was soon snapped out of it when Yami gently shook her shoulder to get her attention.**

**"Serenity are you okay?" Yami asked,making sure nothing was bothering her.**

**"What? Oh sorry." Serenity,said a bit embarrassed by the fact that she drifted into thought like that.**

**"It's okay. I'll be right back," Yami stated,as he got up and walked outside for a few minutes. **

**Yami are you okay?**

**/Yeah. Why wouldn't I be/**

**I don't know. You just seem to be acting-You like her don't you?**

**/Maybe. Okay yeah I do./**

**Why don't you ask her out?**

**/ARE YOU INSANE/**

**What?**

**/Joey would probably kill me/**

**True,but he may trust you.**

**/You've got to be kidding me./**

**Fine. If you're gonna be stubborn...go back inside and at least talk to her.**

**/Right! I was gonna do that./**

**Yami returned inside and to the table,where the food had already arrived.**

**"Hey sorry about that." Yami said.**

**"It's okay,"Serenity replied.**

**"Hey I have a question for you?"**

**"Okay."**

**"Um...I was uh...wondering if you would uh..go out with me on Saturday?"**

**"Uh..."**

**Serenity was in so much shock she didn't even know what to think.True she has had a crush on Yami for some time now but, the thing was ,she had never been on a date before.**

**"Sure,"she replied a little uneasy. About an hour later Yami and Serenity were standing outside Serenity's house. **

**"Thanks for dinner Yami." Serenity said great fully.**

**"Oh it was no problem." he stated flatly.**

**"Well, see you tomorrow."**

**"Yeah bye!"**

**With those last words Yami headed in the direction of the Turtle Game Shop with one thing or person rather on his mind.**

_**Serenity...**_

**Yes I know this chapter was worse than the first one but, nothing really happened in this chapter! So, I was basically working with NOTHING!**

**Well, I also had writers block but until next time bye!**

**-Serenity-Yugioh-Fan05**

**  
**


	3. Saturday Night

Hey everyone! Well I want to give a special thanks to animefreak249 and Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI. Thank you so much for your reviews! Yes the last chapter sucked but I think this one is much better!(or at least I hope!) Well here we go! Okay nevermind that last comment. This chapter WILL suck!

_Evanescence_ - thoughts

Fallen - Yugi to Yami

/Going Under/ - Yami to Yugi

(Amy Lee) - Some random ring tone

Chapter 3 : Saturday Night

It was finally here. Saturday,Serenity's big date with Yami. As Serenity went through her closet looking for an outfit to wear.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Joey asked,referring to the mess of clothes in her bedroom floor and on her bed while standing in the door frame.

"Um...well,you see the thing is I have this thing to do at uh...um...school?" she lied being the horrible liar she is Joey didn't buy it ,basically she sucked. Joey smirked and shook his head.

"I want the truth Ren." he said holding in his laughter. Serenity sighed and replied,

"Um...well,uh,Yami asked me out and I said yes." she answered a little nervous about Joey's reaction. To her surprise he just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Is that all?" he asked with humor lingering in his voice.

"Yeah,why?" she asked him looking like a mix of curious and nervous.

"No reason,you were just actin' like you committed a crime or somethin'," he said while Serenity stood there confused.

"Oh well," Serenity said shrugging her shoulders,and returning to rummaging through her closet. As soon she found an outfit, consisting of a black knee length skirt, a maroon thin strap shirt with sequins and lace, a black jacket,and a pair of maroon flat shoes. Serenity grabbed her phone, purse, and house key and left.

When Serenity arrived at the ice cream parlor to meet Yami, she was relieved to see that he was still there seeing as how she was almost 30 minutes late.

"Hey Yami,"she said while walking over to where he was standing.

"Hey." he replied with happiness in his voice, "You look great," he said trying to think of something different to say.

_Stupid Yami! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Yami thought while mentally smacking himself.

"Thanks," Serenity answered.

_What now? Say something back, ANYTHING! _Serenity screamed in her head.

"Um, you wanna get some ice cream or pizza?" Yami asked.

"Um, either's fine with me," Serenity replied.

"Okay," Yami answered. So, they decided to get pizza. As soon as they got their pizza and sat down, outside the restraunt, Barret Wheeler came up, once again drunk.

"What the hell?" he screamed, while his goons charged at Yami knocking a table over in the process. Serenity tried to run over to him but was slapped to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Serenity screamed. She was petrified, she never meant for him to get hurt.

"You're in no position to be making commands, sweetheart," one guy said, while straddling her hips. Serenity was struggling to get free, afraid of what might happen if she didn't

"No stop!" she yelled. This turned Yami's attention to the left side of the alley they were dragged into.

"Serenity!" he yelled, seeing that the guy was on her and was attempting to get her shirt off of her body. But he was miserably failing.

"Shut up!" a guy yelled while smacking Yami across the face with his knife. Yami let out a small cry of pain while they proceeded to cut his flesh and kick him in the abdomen.

"That's enough," Barret stated.

"But boss," the guy on top of Serenity argued.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled causing them all to jump a little. They soon heard sirens and ran off. Serenity made her way over to a now unconscious Yami.

"Hold on Yami please," she whispered holding him close. Soon the cops came around the corner and called for an ambulance. Serenity was able to catch a ride to the hospital with two of the police officers.

-At the Hospital-

Serenity was waiting on Joey to call her back.

(Look at this photograph. Everytime I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red?) Serenity's phone went off and she soon answered it.

"Joey?" she asked into the receiver.

"Yeah, what's goin on?" he asked.

"I went out with Yami, dad and his gang came, then the cops, then the hospital, and now Yami's...," Serenity said sounding very frustrated and freaked out, until Joey cut her off.

"Okay, okay, okay. Just calm down and tell me what happened." he stated calmly.

- Hospital Room -

Yami? Yami? Yami! Yugi was trying to contact Yami through the mind link but he wasn't answering. Yugi was just about as worried as Serenity.

/Yugi/ Yami asked while coming back into reality.

Yami are you okay? Yugi asked very quickly.

/I'm fine, how's Serenity./ he asked.

She's worried but fine. Yugi answered.

"Yami?" Serenity asked while standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine." he stated, while putting on a smile. Serenity ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her closely and held her for a while until he began to hear he cry.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered through tears.

"Serenity, it's not your fault calm down." Yami stated. Serenity calmed down after a few more minutes of crying and silence. Joey had gone back home after getting news that Yami was going to be okay. Yami and Serenity sat in silence for a while and eventually Serenity fell asleep with her head in Yamis lap. Yami ran his fingers through her hair while she slept, and began to think.

_Serenity and Joey have to get away from him and I'm gonna do what I can to help them...no matter what it takes._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, until next time! R & R!

Serenity-Yugioh-Fan05


	4. Promises

Hey well I'm back & almost ready for chapter 4. So, the last chapter could've been better but, this isn't easy you know.

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't even own a life okay? Okay, good.

_italics - thoughts_

underlined - flashbacks

ring tones

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 : Promises

Serenity reflected on everything that had happened last night. She couldn't believe that Yami ended up in the hospital, and was still there for another day. As soon as she looked up she remembered, she was in her history class.

_Snap! _ Serenity thought and mentally smacked herself.

She began to pull out a sheet of paper and takes notes like rapid fire. Ryo who was sitting next to her noticed and watched her with amusement. Suddenly Ryo, Serenity, Marik, Tristan, Duke, and Tea were called to the office. The principal looked Serenity right in the eyes, but began speaking to everybody.

"I don't know which one of you is covering for him but Joseph Wheeler has skipped school for the third time this week."

_How is that possible? He walked with me to get here! What's going on?_

"Look sir, I have no clue what's going on but Joey and I walked to school together this morning. There's no way he could be skipping." Serenity stated calmly.

"She's telling the truth. We meet them everyday at the corner." Tea stated.

_What's going on? Where are you Joey? _

Serenity's thoughts were scattered. She was afraid Joey had gone back to joining street gangs again. But, he had promised her he was done with that. He wouldn't go back on a promise, never that's not like Joey. Serenity was thinking about all the possibilities that there could be but only one came to mind. Joey might have broken a promise for the first time in his life. Suddenly, the phone rang in the office. The secretary walked in.

"Um, sir it's about Joesph Wheeler."

"What is it?" he asked looking at her.

"He's not skipping sir, he's in the hospital."

"Again?" he averted his attention to Serenity, "Is there something you need to inform us on Miss Wheeler?"

_Yes...my dad's an abusive drunk. _

"No sir." Serenity lied.

Tristan couldn't believe it, all this time they wanted help , no needed help but, she never said anything.

"Well, you're excused for the day all of you. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

They all got up and walked out the school doors. Tristan turned to Serenity.

"What the hell?" he yelled, causing Serenity to flinch.

She knew it was coming all the yelling and questions from everyone, but she didn't know what to say she didn't know if Joey would've told him and now everyone was mad at her. Duke turned Tristan around.

"I didn't see you saying anything when she didn't so back off of her!"

Serenity was afraid this was going to break out into an all out war between the gang. She didn't want that she just wanted to see Joey and make sure he was alright. Tea, Marik, and Ryo began to walk to Tea's car and Serenity followed.

"If they want to see Joey they'll take Duke's car." Tea said and took off towards the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Serenity ran inside and began talking to the person at the desk in the lobby. A doctor came out shortly after and allowed them to see Joey for a while.

"Joey what happened to you?" Marik asked.

"I dunno I mean one minute I'm heading inside the school building and the next thing I woke up here. I don't remember anything other than the fact that I was knocked out."

"Did you see who did it?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well then,"Tea was cut off by Serenity.

"Joey, who was it?"

"Gary." Joey said while looking hard at his sister.

Tea, Ryo, and Marik were confused yet again. Serenity got up and paced the floor. Duke came in and was followed by Tristan they all stayed in the room for about an hour and Mai finally showed up but when she got there everybody but Joey and Serenity had gone to see Yami. She sat and listened to the two talk.

"Yeah but Ren he deserves it."

"I don't care you're not going." Serenity snapped.

"Really?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Joseph usually what we say is best for you don't you know that by now?" Mai asked.

Joey rolled his eyes, then looked out the window. The sun was setting. He got up changed into his street clothes, and began to climb out the window.

"Joey get back in here!" Serenity demanded.

"No." Joey said.

"Fine then, we're coming too." Mai said.

Joey stopped and cursed under his breath. Serenity and Mai climbed out after him. They walked for what seemed like hours until they heard the voice of a drunken Barrett Wheeler. Joey ran to the alley while Mai and Serenity tried to catch up. Suddenly a group of gun shots went off. Serenity froze as did Mai. They ran around the corner and froze once again to see Joey struggling to get to his father through all the gun shots. He had been hit in his right leg, his left arm, and his right shoulder. Serenity began to scream for Joey to come back. Mai was too horror stricken to say anything. Joey was shot in his left leg and fell. Serenity and Mai screamed out to him and tried to run to him but they were held back. Joey began to stand up but was smacked down by his father.

"You got alot of nerve boy. Now I think it's time you learn the meaning of discipline."

With that Barrett aimed the gun at Joey's chest and fired the gun.

"JOEY!"

--------------------

Well R&R! I know sucky chapter as always.

-Serenity Yugioh Fan 05


	5. Halfway to Anywhere

Disclaimer : I do not own anything other than what's in my room, and Yu-Gi-Oh is not.

I also do not own any lyrics use for anything.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 5 : Halfway to Anywhere

---------------------------------------

_italics - thoughts_

underlined - flashbacks

ring tones

---------------------------------------

Serenity's scream pierced the air while Mai sank to her knees sobbing hysterically.Someone who was passing by stopped and called the cops. Serenity broke out of the arms that held her back ,she ran to Joey and kneeled next to him. She was pleading for him to stay awake. Mai felt weak and like she couldn't move, she was petrified.

_Joey! No, please make it through this! Please! _Mai continued to sob while the cops pulled up.

As soon as the cops pulled up with the ambulance, they pulled Joey up and got Mai and Serenity in a car and drove to the hospital.

-Hospital-

The doctors were running around like crazy trying their best to help Joey. Yami, whom was released earlier was keeping Serenity calm the best he could and Tea was doing the same with Mai. Two to three hours later, a doctor finally came out and smiled at a very exhausted Yami.

"He'll be fine."

Yami sighed, Serenity asleep on his shoulder, Tea and Mai asleep in the chairs across the room. He looked around for a while and fell asleep after a while but jerked awake causing Serenity to wake up.

"How's Joey?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

"He'll be fine." Yami said smiling.

Serenity jumped up and went to find Joey's room. When she walked in Joey was awake watching TV. Serenity stood in the doorway for a while. Then Joey looked at her with a soft smile.She ran to him in a quick instant, and hugged him tightly.

A few months later, Serenity was at her singing lesson, on Monday and had a recital on Friday she was preparing for.

"Now, Serenity, this piece you've selected expresses alot of feeling & you do very well at it." her instructor said.

"Thank you." Serenity stated.

She had picked a song that reminded her of Yami in some way. Her performance was coming soon and he had promised her he'd be there, Joey too.

She smiled to herself as she walked outside. The crisp autumn air blew her hair across her face. She looked around then finally saw Yami's car pull up. He rolled the window down.

"Need a ride?" he asked teasingly.

"Haha. Very funny." she joked back.

He motioned for her to get in. As she did he smiled and turned the radio up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've got something you might want to hear." he said, knowing she was a big fan of Fall Out Boy. He put in the CD, Take This To Your Grave, and skipped to Grand Theft Autumn.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town." the radio blasted, as Serenity started to laugh and sing along.

"You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him." Yami sang along as well.

" Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... but for the meantime I'll sport my

brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4!

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

(won't find out) he won't find out

(won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)

Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town." they continued to sing along with the radio.

When the song was over Yami turned to Serenity.

"I have a surprise for you on Friday night after your recital."

"Okay," Serenity said sounding confused.

They drove listening to Fall Out Boy and other random artist. They finally got to Serenity's house. She got out of the car and kissed Yami on the cheek and told him bye before going inside.

On Friday night, Serenity was backstage waiting to get on stage. She took a few deep breaths and smoothed out her shirt, she was the next and final singer of the night. She felt sick but, knew she was only nervous. The previous performer finished and the crowd applauded. She took one last deep breath before walking on stage. The music started and she began to sing.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name," The words seemed to flow naturally, she knew them by heart and pictured Yami in her mind, knowing he was out there watching.

Yami sat in his seat and listened carefully to the words, they sounded so pure and beautiful, coming from her lips. He leaned back closing his eyes listening to the music closer than ever now.

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the mornings light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now," she stopped singing as a guitar solo came into play, it was a beautiful solo. It flowed and sounded like a lullaby almost. Joey had closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking on the lyrics, as well. The solo finished as Serenity began to sing the chorus one last time.

"We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name," Serenity held the last note out for a few seconds and then, the music cut off and every person in the auditorium stood up applauding, screaming, shouting, whistling, and yelling. Serenity took her bows and smiled.

Yami ran back stage, and picked Serenity up, spun her around then, set her down and gave her a heated passionate kiss. Serenity was shocked by all the sudden movement and the kiss, but she returned the kiss as well. When they broke apart Yami looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you." she smiled at him.

"I love you too."

Yami smiled and pulled an evelope out of his jacket and handed it to her. she took it and looked at him, everything had seemed to calm down a bit. She carefully opened the evelope and pulled out two tickets to see Fall Out Boy live. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

"Thank you."

"You deserve it. Now let's go before we miss it."

"Okay!" serenity said as she and Yami left for the concert, and Joey watched his sister grow up right before his eyes.

--------------------------------------------

Yay! Good chappie! I hope, please read and review!

Serenity - Yugioh - Fan05


	6. Concert Madness

Hey you guys I'm back with chapter 6! And thank you to all who reviewed.

/thoughts/

-Flashbacks-

Ring tones

Chapter 6: Concert Madness

Serenity and Yami stood at the Fall Out Boy concert screaming the words to 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me'.

"I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
but you can't blame me for hating it  
so say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"" The two and the crowd screamed with the band.

The band finished playing and went straight into 'Dance, Dance'.

Shortly after Serenity and Yami were heading out of the stadium with everyone else.

In the car they had the radio turned on as Nickleback's song Far Away came on.

As they drove down the road Yami sang with the radio and Serenity sat in the passenger seat next to him holding his right hand and slowly falling asleep. Yami smiled at the beautiful expression on her face as she slept. He stopped as he reached a red light and a minute or so later he began driving as the light turned green.

No sooner than he pulled out a mini van came toward his right side and hit his car and the last thing he saw was a bright light.

R&R!


	7. Comatose

Hello! Well it looks like I'm back! Yay me! We finally got our Internet back and so I'll be updating more often hopefully.

**So thanks to all of those who reviewed. Ideas are always open and I will eventually get into the habit of answering my reviews personally soon.**

**Anyways on with the fanfic. I do not own Yugioh.**

_**Evanescence**_** - thoughts**

**Fallen - Yugi to Yami**

**/Going Under/ - Yami to Yugi**

**(Amy Lee) - Some random ring tone**

**Chapter 7: Comatose**

**Sirens wailed in the strangely quiet streets of domino. People unaware of the night's events. **

**-At the game shop-**

"**That was this week's 10 day forecast. Moving on with tonight's news. Three teenagers were recently found in a fatal car accident. Two of the teens were found unconscious but have been identified as Yugi Mouto and Serenity Wheeler. The other driver was identified as Fordel DeWitt. Howard has been charged with D.U.I. The other two teens have been transferred to Domino Hospital," the news reporter stated.**

**Solomon Mouto's eyes widened as he stood up to grab his keys and jacket the phone rang. **

"**Hello?" He answered it quickly. **

"**Gramps did you see the news?"**

**Solomon recognized that Brooklyn accent all too well.**

"**Yes Joseph. I'm heading to the hospital now."**

"**Gramps can I ask you a favor?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Can I have a ride?"**

"**I'll be there in about ten minutes."**

"**Kay. Thanks."**

**The two ended their conversation and hung up. Solomon left to pick up Joey.**

**-Domino Hospital-**

Yami sat in the waiting room with bandages on his face and a few stitches in his forehead. Joey and Solomon quickly rushed through the doors. Yami looked up at Joey then stood up to face him.

"Joey I'm so sorry. I didn't even see him coming."

"It's fine man he was drunk I'm sure. Is she okay?"

"I dunno yet."

Joey looked at the tiled floor. Solomon and Yami put a supportive hand on either of his shoulders.

_I can't believe this. How could this have happened? I knew she shouldn't have left with him. It's not that I don't trust Yami it's just; I had a bad feeling about tonight. _

Joey sighed feeling helpless and useless altogether. He would rather be listening to Kaiba's insults than waiting on the news of his sister's condition.

"Is there a Joseph Wheeler out here?" A doctor asked as he stepped into the waiting room.

Joey stepped forward.

"Is my sister okay?"

"I'm sorry to say but she's actually in a comatose state."

"Oh…"

"Again I'm very sorry at this moment there's nothing more we can do other than hope."

"Okay. Thanks…"

The doctor left the room and Joey sat down resting his head in his hands. Yami sat next to him.

"Joey I am so, so, so, so sorry." Yami stated, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dude its not all your fault." Joey said as he trailed off silently.

"I should've been more careful. I should have paid attention. I should've seen it coming."

"You couldn't have stopped it. Neither of you!" Solomon said sternly.

"Gramps is right man." Joey stated quietly.

After the doctors clarified that Serenity was absolutely not coming to that night Joey, Grandpa, and Yami went to the game shop for the night.

The next day seemed to go slower than waiting for the seasons to change. Joey sat in his History class in fifth period hardly paying attention at all until Tristan threw a paper airplane at his head.

"TRISTAN!!!"

"Mr. Wheeler is there a problem between you and Mr. Taylor?"

"**No sensei, Gomennasai." **

"**Great then maybe you won't mind answering the equation the board."**

**Joey looked at the board all the numbers and variables just confused him right now and he really just didn't want to be here anyways, so why bother? He shook his head and slumped down in his desk. A few hours and some odd minutes later, the final bell rang. Joey jumped out of his desk and left the school building without a word to anyone. Tristan and Yugi noticed the rushing teen and in turn rushed after him to the student parking lot. When they got there all they saw was the flash of Joey's truck speeding past them. Yugi and Tristan ran to Tristan's truck as fast as they possibly could. They got in and sped off after Joey. After a few minutes of following Joey they figured out where he was heading, the hospital. When they finally got to the parking lot a few minutes after Joey they found him still sitting in his truck with his head resting on the steering wheel. Yugi went to the passenger side of Joey's truck and climbed in next to him as Tristan opened Joey's door and leaned against it. **

"**Joey are you alright?" Yugi asked.**

"**Guys what am I gonna do?"**

"**Whaddya talkin about man?" Tristan asked concerned.**

**Joey sat back and looked to the roof of his truck and sighed.**

"**I'm gonna have to start a third job in order to pay for Ren's hospital bill and the bills for the house and food to keep us alive. I can't do it all unless I drop out."**

"**Joey man come on you can't drop out. That's how your dad got to the way he is remember? Where the hell is that dead beat anyways?" Tristan responded.**

"**Who knows? Who cares? But that still doesn't help with anything I'm trying to do."**

"**Well you can stay with me and Grandpa," Yugi suggested.**

"**No Yug' I don't want to burden anyone." **

"**It's no trouble Joey. You and Serenity can't keep living with your dad or by yourselves. Besides you're not paying her hospital bill that Fordel guy is."**

"**But how do we know that?"**

"**JOEY! Stop trying to be all macho and just accept help when it's offered!" Tea nearly screamed in the middle of the parking lot, with Ryo, Marik, Duke, Isis, and Mai behind her. **

"**Okay, okay." Joey said raising his hands in defense.**

**After an hour-long talk in the middle of a half empty creepy parking lot they all decided that when serenity was out of the hospital she would join Joey at Tristan's house. After that was settled they all went inside to see how Serenity was. The doctor informed them that she was still comatose of course but he recommended that they talk to her seeing how that the last thing to go when someone goes comatose their hearing is the last thing to go.**

**Some of them went in as groups and others went in by themselves and the last three people to go in were Joey, Yami, and Mai. **

**Joey walked in the room and stood silently for a second or two, he really wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do so he sat down and took his sister's hand gently.**

"**Ren, please come back I miss you, I need you. Come back okay? I love you." Joey stood up doing his best not to cry at the sight of his baby sister in the hospital bed not responding to anything that was going on around her. He turned to the door and left the room as Yami walked in and sat down.**

"**Hey Serenity, Joey really, really needs you…we all do. We all miss you too." Yami's eyes filled with tears and he put his head down on the bed at Serenity's side, "I'm so sorry, I feel so responsible for all of this. I could have been more alert than I was." He lowered his voice to a whisper as it cracked, " I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." Yami stood up as Yugi took back over then turned to leave. **

**After Yugi left Mai came in.**

"**Hey girl you stay strong. And remember Joey needs you so come back soon. Later." **

**As Mai left she turned off the light and shut the door behind her.**

**So review please and I'll update A.S.A.P! **

**In the next chapter a few surprises will be added!**

**Serenity YGO Fan05!**


	8. Four Troopers

Okay I know I said I'd probably update more but my schoolwork has me behind. Sorry I know, I know, I'm horrible. Plus I get major writer's block so have mercy. 

**So let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: Oh who am I kidding? If I owned yu-gi-oh this show would change so much the characters head would spin. See any spinning heads? Didn't think so.**

_**One Tree Hill**_** - thoughts**

**The Road Mix - Yugi to Yami [starting in this chapter**

**/Volume 3/ - Yami to Yugi [starting in this chapter**

**(TV Series) - Some random ring tone**

Chapter 8: The Four Troopers 

**A few weeks after the accident Mai, Isis, and Tea were sitting in Mai's living room working on their homework. **

"**I can't concentrate." Mai complained.**

"**Yes you can, just try." Isis replied with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice.**

"**Isis stop. You can't honestly tell me you're not worried about them."**

"**I am but what can we do that the guys aren't? They're looking for them so what does it matter to us."**

"**It matters a lot Isis! They're our friends and something might have happened to them!" Tea practically screamed.**

"**Well don't jinx it dammit!" Isis screamed at Tea then became frustrated and filled with worry.**

**Mai sighed then spoke up, "I'm sure they're fine. They are smarter than they act."**

"**I know that. It's just," Isis was cut off by Mai's cell phone.**

**(Keep your drink just give me the money.**

**It's just you and your hand tonight.)**

Mai stood up and pulled her phone out of her purse and talked for a few minutes as Isis and Tea listened to every word and noise. She hung up and looked confused and happy all at once.

"They found all of them. Including Yami, Bakura, and Marik."

"What?!" Isis and Tea screamed in unison and shock.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Almost out of instinct they grabbed their things and ran to Mai's car. They drove towards the game shop and in no time they were there.

As they walked in Bakura and Yami were arguing and Ryo and Yugi were trying to settle it.

"How in the name of heaven did this happen?" Mai asked with Isis nodding in disbelief and shock behind her.

"Well, we were walking and looking for Joey and some guy came out and started this weird chant and next thing we saw was like this tie-dye looking scene and then we blacked out," Yugi started.

"When we woke up we ALL were lying in the alley," Ryo stated.

"Wow." Tea said

"Whatever." Bakura sat down and looked around, "What is there to do around here?"

"We could go send little children to the shadow realm for fun." Marik suggested.

"I think not." Isis stated firmly.

Marik mumbled something about 'damn sisters' and sat down.

"So where's Joey?" Mai asked.

"Um…. we don't know. He was with us when that guy showed up." Malik said.

"Right." Duke said his face going from interest to bore, "Let's go Tristan."

"Right behind you." Tristan and Duke walked out and got in Tristan's pick up and drove off.

About an hour or so later they came back with Joey in tow.

"Thank god." Yugi said.

"Guys we found him in that alley about three cities over." Duke said cooly.

"Why?" Isis asked a little worried.

"Who knows?"

"Um… Joey maybe?"

"I don't even know I woke up there and there was a check in my pocket for Ren's hospital bill from that De Witt guy." Joey said.

"Wow that's weird."

"I know."

"Hey guys who wants to come with me somewhere?" Tristan asked.

"Sure where to?" Joey asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I need to go pick up a friend who's going to be living with my family for a while."

"Cool let's go."

Everyone loaded into a few cars and they took off for the airport. Once there they all walked in and stood with Tristan until he spotted a girl and walked towards her.

Duke took quick notice of her. Her blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, and her perfect skin.

_Wow she's hot!_

Tristan smacked Duke in the head already knowing what he was thinking.

"Guys this is Angel. She's a friend of the family. I've known her since 4th grade."

Everyone greeted her then they began getting her things into Tristan's vehicle where she rode with Tristan and Duke.

After a week or two Angel had grown close to the group and Duke just had to work around Tristan to ask her out. Joey had heard from the doctors that they expected Ren to only make it a few more days. And Bakura had blown up anywhere from ten to thirty technological items.

More to come in chapter 9.

Read and Review!

SerenityYGOFan05


End file.
